Balance
by The Stare-Master
Summary: Tori is offered a major movie deal. Will she be able to balance her life with her new career or will her friend be left in the dust?  Some ToriXBeck Romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Victorious or any of the characters! I believe they belong to Nickelodeon!**

Tori ran through the halls of Hollywood Arts, reaching the doors of her Improv class just as the bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Sikowitz was sitting at the front of the room, balancing a coconut in one hand, while riding a unicycle and singing very loudly. She cringed, sitting next to André. He smiled, watching Sikowitz with an amused expression.

"Hello class. Vega! Care to explain why you were… almost… late to my class?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"I had to talk with a teacher about a singing assignment…" she said feebly. He nodded, chucking the coconut at the back wall. Cat screamed, diving to the floor as it sailed over her head and into the trashcan.

"Thank you Cat, for perfectly executing a duck-and-dive." Cat giggled, climbing back into her chair as Sikowitz tossed the unicycle out his always-open window.

"Today class we will be starting a project of which you will all spent two weeks doing—"

"Two weeks ago, I lost my pet hamster and then found him in my little brother's backpack," Cat piped up. Sikowitz stared at her momentarily before turning back to make his point.

"As I was saying, you will spend two weeks working on a two-scene play with a partner of your choice that somehow expresses a current frustration in your life at the moment. For example, my current frustration is that I cannot juggle three chain saws and a live canary at the same time. So! Now all these plays with be performed at the drama festival hosted, three weeks from now, at North Ridge High School so please leave all valuables at home," he said, clapping his hands together. The class nodded and laughed.

"Here are your partners. Cat you will work with Sinjin, Tori with Beck, Jade with Leah, André with Robby and Rex you can't participate."

"That's wack man! I may be small but I have feelings!" Rex complained from Robbie's arms. Sikowitz shook his head, turning to grab another coconut.

"Wait!" Jade snapped. " I thought we got to chose our own partner."

"Too bad, I just chose them for you," Sikowitz said, pacing in a circle on the tiny stage at the front of the room. Tori snickered before opening her purse to grab a pen. Jade fumed silently in a corner with Beck's arm around her shoulder as she tore an empty coconut to pieces.

"Aah!" Sikowitz screamed as the bell rang to end class. The class ignored his random outburst as they rushed out to lunch.

"Are you coming?" Cat asked Tori, twirling a piece of her red hair. She nodded, pulling money out of her pocket.

"My mom gave me a fresh buck to break for my munchin'," she said. Cat giggled, "Muchin'."

"Tori, may I speak to you for a moment?" Sikowitz called. Tori shrugged to Cat before turning back into the class.

"How do you feel about singing?" he asked suddenly, sitting. She smiled, sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I love it! It's my favorite part of the day," she said happily. Sikowitz grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Oh goody then have I got an offer for you!" he crowed cheerfully, and started dancing around the room. Tori laughed. Sikowitz grabbed a sheet of paper out of his bag, flinging it in Tori's face. She read slowly, her eyes widening with each word. It read:

_Dear Sikowitz,_

_We are interesting in featuring one of your students for an up coming movie. If they are willing, they will get a chance it be in a movie and receive a record deal. Please consider my offer. For this wonderful chance, we require a female voice, preferably young._

_Thank you,_

_ Hank_

Tori screamed in delight, jumping off the floor and dancing around as Sikowitz had done earlier. He grinned as she ran around the room.

"So I'm guessing you want the deal?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! It's been my dream to be a famous pop star or be in a movie!" she squealed, clutching the letter to her chest.

"I thought my might say that so I already told them who you are and they accepted. Rehearsals start Saturday at four a.m. sharp at Studio Four in Hollywood!" he said, making jazz hands. She screamed again and ran out of the room, dropping the letter in her wake. Her dream was finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: And the fun continues! Yay!**

Tori ran screaming through her house as Trina charged behind her.

"Whoa!" their dad cried out, pulling Trina away from Tori.

"What is going on?" their mother asked. Trina growled angrily, trying to take another swipe at Tori.

"She got a job in a movie and now she was rubbing it in my face!" Trina snarled. Tori smirked, crossing her arms.

"Tori! That's amazing! Congratulations!" their mom said. The family hugged, except Trina who stood in a corner, sulking.

"What movie?"

"_Leaving December_. It's about a girl who goes off to war and when she comes back, everything is different and she must learn to readjust when she falls in love with a handsome man. They're about to get married when she's called back to war," Tori explained.

"So what do you do?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"I'm the recording artist for the soundtrack and I get to appear in the film."

"As who?"

"Girl in Crowd…" Trina scoffed, walking up to her room. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Well this is great Tori," Mr. Vega said. Mrs. Vega wandered into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Mr. Vega sat across from Tori at the dinning table, twiddling his thumbs.

"What's up Dad?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Really… You keep fidgeting with you hands…"

"Fine. I'm just worried."

"About what?" she asked sincerely.

"You. This movie," he muttered.

"I thought you were happy."

"I am but—"

"But what?" Tori could hear her voice rising as she grew slight frustrated.

"Be careful, Tori."


End file.
